


Not Alone

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Adventures of the Konoha 11 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Hyuuga Neji, the bird that never changed course. As the 11 grew, he grew with them. As the 11 grew closer, he grew closer with them. Closer to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Neji or TenTen. They belong to the author: Masashi Kishimoto.

He who wandered, lonely as a cloud, 

that floats on by, up high over vales and hills

was left alone, alone

left alone, to watch as his fellow birds

soared from breeze to breeze, going against fate, going against all odds, going against everything that he believed to be true.

 

He who wandered, lonely as a cloud,

that floats on by, up high over vales and hills

was left alone, alone

left alone to watch as his fellow birds sought out the others in an attempt to strengthen bonds, strengthen friendships, strengthen the ties that pulled them all together.

 

He who wandered, lonely as a cloud,

that floats on by, up high over vales and hills

was left alone, alone

left alone to watch as his ties to them grew thinner and thinner. Or so he thought.

 

He who wandered, lonely as a cloud

that floats on by, up high over vales and hills

was left alone, alone

left but not alone as his ties to them grew stronger, improved with the help of his over enthusiastic teacher and team-mate, with the help of the young girl -no, young WOMAN- who was the only female on his team and the help of his timid little cousin who over the years grew less and less shy. And of them all, he could not but feel fond of.

 

He who wandered, lonely as a cloud

that floats by, up high over vales and hills

was left not alone, left not alone.


End file.
